1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable computer devices and, particularly, to a portable computer device with an extendable display.
2. Description of Related Art
A notebook computer usually includes one display. Due to the limitation of its size, notebook computers use liquid-crystal displays as a display instead of the CRTs used in desktop displays. However, liquid-crystal displays show images in soft quality, the images become unclear if the viewer views the images from an improper angle.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable computer device with an extendable display to overcome the described shortcoming.